Star Wars: Alternate Universe
by Changeling DJ
Summary: What if Vader killed Obiwan in episode 3? Here's my version of it.
1. Tatooine Arrival

**Star Wars Alternate Universe**

Disclaimer: _Star Wars_ is the brainchild of George Lucas. _The Mechanoids _are from Palladium Books. Everything else was a dream idea I had.

_Spoilers: This was inspired by the level called Revenge of the Sith from Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith _

Star Wars

Alternate Universe

Prolog.

Beep, Beep, Beep

_Ami? Mistress Ami? Wake up._

It was a dream? I think. Battles among battles, and me always saying "But I'm just a clown. A jester. An entertainer. Just an entertainer."

_Mistress Ami!_

You're yelling C4.

_I'm sorry Mistress But I have a planet on scope. _

And?

_I have picked up a large ship entering orbit. I've taken evasive action._

Are they shooting at us?

_No._

Oh… Release controls to me, ok? Let see. Lots of deserts. Wow.

_The planet is known as Tatooine._

Well find a out of the way place to land and well find out about that big ship.

_Yes Mistress._

It is an age of darkness. The GALACTIC EMPIRE is ruled by Darth Vader. For twenty years he has ruled. Any and all resistance has been crushed with the help of his twins, Prince Luke and Princess Leia. The two royal twins are on their way to Tatooine to enforce Imperial Law on the planet.

Location: An Imperial Starship approaching Tatooine.

There is a knock on a stateroom door.

"Answer the door 3PO." a woman's voice commands. A gold protocol droid answers the door.

"Master Luke. How can I help you?"

"My sister if you please."

"But of course, Sir." 3PO barely gets out of the way as Luke walks in.

"Leia. Leia!"

"Oh my dear brother. This has better be good?" Leia replies from another room

"Were approaching Tatooine."

"Oh well you could have just used a commlink."

"And miss the look on your face when you see the planet. I think not."

"Well how nice." Leia says as she walks out wearing a black skin-tight outfit with a vest, her lightsaber and a blaster. They walk out of her stateroom and towards the bridge.

"You know if our father finds out we went to Tatooine.." Luke starts

"He'll be displeased." Leia finishes "I sure you, like me would like to know more about our mother."

"Yes, but setting up a garrison on an Outer Rim planet?"

"Father always wanted to 'Free the slaves' on this planet. Were just taking it a little further."

"If you say so."

The imperial twins arrive at the bridge.

"Oh."

"What is it Leia?"

"So that's why he complains about the weather on Coruscant."

"Well let's get this over with. Prepare for troop deployment."

"As you command your highness."

Location: Mos Esley Spaceport

Another planet. Another port. At least I'm not being arrested., or shot at. That's good. Lets find a cantina and get some work.

Wandering to the cantina I feel something. What? I don't know. I'll find out I always do.

Location: Mos Esley Cantina

"Take the hood off."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it adds an air of mystery to me."

"Oh ok. Look over to your left. Tell me who that is."

The cloaked individual looks over and sees.

"Is that, well he lives in this universe. Fascinating."

"I wonder if he works for Jabba."

"Who cares."

"Well at least the Falcon is here."

"You're kidding right."

"No. So where is everybody else?"

"Well I sent everybody to Naboo. Its the only planet not touched by imperial law. The Techs when to... an old temple."

"Verjell's idea?"

"Verjell's idea."

"And the twins?"

"What do you mean, 'And the twins' Ryuroni?"

"Well they are here. Take a guess why?"

"Oh brother."

"Oh oh. They're here."

"Ok. Now what do we do?"

"I have an idea. You might not like it."

"Yeah. Right."

Nice, not. Why do I always find the dives? Interesting cliente. What's with the hooded guy… I sense it again. I wander around and trip

"Hey kid watch where you're walking."

"Excuse me." Ok this old rogue is just said hello. "May I sit here?"

"Sure kid. I'm Han Solo."

"Solo. Nice . I'm Ami Ziale."

"You must be new to this planet. My advice, leave soon not a safe place for a kid like you."

"Why does everyone say that?" and Solo laughs. "Tell me more about this place, Mr. Solo."

"Call me Han…" and he starts telling me about the desert planet I found myself on. He went on for a bit when a large fuzzy creature comes up.

"Ami, this is my co-pilot Chewbacca."

"Um, Hi. What is he?"

The fuzzy thing chuckles.

"Chewbacca's a wookiee."

"I'll take your word on it."

The hooded guy just showed up with a female. And there's that feeling again.

"Mr. Solo we have a business proposal for you."

"Well, time to go. Take care. Han Solo and Chewbacca."

As I left I could have sworn the hooded fellow said. "I think we know her, or someone like her."

I would have turned around and see what he was talking about but something said to head out to the desert.

Location: A moisture farm outside Mos Esley

"You think the guards will say anything?"

"You worry to much, Luke."

"And you're a show off, Leia. Remember I'm the heir."

"That's just because you're older."

The children of Vader walk towards the Lars farm.


	2. Coruscant Running

Location: Jedi Temple Ruins - Coruscant

Two clone troopers walk the halls of the ruined temple.

"Why does the Emperor keep this place around?"

"A grim reminder of his power."

"Well you think there any Jedi left?"

"Of course not."

They heard the giggle before one rifle was cut in two by a red lightsaber.

"What the..."

Then the second rifle followed by four arms.

The clones get to say one more thing before their heads soon followed.

"A jedi?"

The jedi catches one of the heads. "Close but you have no idea."

"Verjell? I just heard a lightsaber. What did you do?"

"Techs, you're 5 levels up. How did you know?"

"Rigged the communicators to activate in case of lightsaber activation. Now how many bodies?"

"Two."

"Great. Ok people, we're going to have company soon."

"Thanks Verjell." The others reply.

"You're welcome folks."

Typhoon Techs would curse quietly to herself if it were possible. "A challenge, huh. Find the data I'm looking for before the clones come stomping in. "

Techs, as her friends call her, is in the temple beacon room searching for information.

"Last two people to access the array. Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. That seems to be right. Let's see if I can backtrack the beacons."

She sees the reflection of a blade in the monitor; and in a flash back flips out of the way of the strike.

"Pretty fast for a thief." the clone assassin says.

"Pretty slow for a clone." Techs replies as lights two red lightsabers.

"I'm fast enough to keep up with you, jedi." The assassin attacks again with Techs quickly dodging. "You're a little late for your homecoming, jedi."

"Time is irrelevant from were I come from, clone; or should I call you Jango."

"My name is not important. You should worry more about my blades."

The assassin charges again. In the instant the clone charges, Techs switches from her two red lightsabers to two special fan-like lightsabers. She throws them at the clone and jumpflips over the clone. The clone's blades, along with there housing drop behind the clone. Techs lands, catches her sabers and puts them away. This all happened in a matter of ten seconds, five seconds longer than Techs wanted.

The clone turns around, only to be knocked out a fraction of a second later.

"Ok now, I better finish this research. Oh what I would give for a Slicer-class Hacker right now."

A few levels over Duel'ay ducks into a room to dodge rifle fire.

"Blaster or blade? Fist or feet? Oh lets do it numbers."

Eight moves later "I hate to ruin everyone's souvenir hunt, but we have company."

Location: Imperial Palace

A very nervous aide has just been granted entrance into the imperial office. Emperor Vader's temper is well known. People who failed him have ended up dead.

"My lord?"

"Yes, what is it."

"We have a report from the garrison at the temple."

"Continue."

"They've been attacked, my lord."

"By whom?"

"That's were the reports get... strange. They said something about lightsabers."

The aide finds himself one meter off the floor. Held there and slowly being strangled by Vader's powers.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"No... Its... authentic..."

The aid gets dropped.

"Prepare my speeder and a gunship." Vader storms out.

Location: Jedi Temple

Duel'ay has been switching from lightsaber to blaster during his run through the temple. He's dodged blasterfire and assassin blades.

"This is to easy. Could I get a challenge please."

A challenge did appear as two flame troopers landed.

"Oh you must be joking."

The first trooper attacks. Duel'ay dodges and impales his lightsaber into the flame troopers fuel pack. Which explodes igniting the second flame trooper and hurling Duel'ay into the foyer one level down.

Lord Vader and a contingency of clones arrive just as the explosion happened. Duel'ay survived the explosion, a little zinged and still smoking but alive.

"Halt!"

Duel'ay stands up and turns around.

"What! More clones!..." Duel'ay stares and shakes his head.

"A little older but that face is known. Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon should have left you on Tatooine."

Lord Vader activates his lightsaber. Duel'ay dusts himself off and grabs his lightsaber

"Just to let you know Skywalker. I do hold you in the highest respect."

Duel'ay leaps toward Vader.

"But don't think I'll go easy on you."

Vader braces himself for what he thought would be just a cheap padawan trick. What Vader got was an aerial parry followed by a kicked to the head.

Duel'ay land between Vader and his clone guards

"This fight is between Skywalker and myself. You clones can stand down."

Vader attacks.

Duel'ay blocks.

"Legends say you should be encased in enviro-armor. I guess they were mistaken."

The fight starts to move from the foyer. Lord Vader is actually enjoying this battle. He hasn't had a fight like this since Mustafar.

"You should surrender and tell me where you're from Jedi."

Duel'ay was about to answer when someone yells, "Duel'ay Wallrun Blaster Defend."

To Vader's point of view, Duel'ay disappears and he's now taking blasterfire from multiple directions. After a few minutes of blocking, Lord Vader finds his clones either dead or wounded. Duel'ay is standing near a girl wearing alien padded armor.

"Nice maneuver Jen."

"Who's this?"

"Lord Darth Vader."

"Lord Vader?" Jen stares. "I think its time to leave."

"Actually its time for you two to talk." Vader commands.

Duel'ay and Jen look at each other.

"I'll fight him. You'll run."

Duel'ay and Jen look at each other again.

"Better idea Force Blaster Shove on 10. 10!"

Vader was blown off his feet with that attack.

By the time Vader got to his feet. Duel'ay and Jen were a good 30 feet away. Vader follows.

"I can't believe you were fighting Darth Vader. Verjell's gonna flip."

"Yeah, Yeah. Just a moment."

Duel'ay spins around with his lightsaber in one hand and his Force blaster in another.

He deflects the red lightsaber thrown at him into a wall while shooting its owner.

"You know at some point he's gonna open fire on us."

"Well just make sure you're standing behind me then, Jen."

The two Jedi continue running, dodging clones and debris thrown by Vader.

The chase was starting to wear on Vader's and Jen' s nerves.

"Doesn't he give up?"

"Would you?"

"We'll I wish something will stop him."

That something turned out to be a barrage of heavy blaster fire provided by Typhoon Techs.

"You two are late and I see why. Its good you didn't kill him. Now get aboard the gunship."

In the lower parts of the Temple an explosion goes off. Clone troopers run in to see a man walking towards them. He says two word before falling to the ground unconscious

I'm… free…


End file.
